cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kushala Daora
Kushala Daora is a unique Elder Dragon capable of harnessing the power of wind. Its skin is plated with metal, which it has to shed occasionally, and it will defend itself fiercely from Hunters. It maintains a windy barrier around its body, capable of knocking Hunters to their feet and deflecting arrows or bullets. Kushala can be highly aggressive, attacking Towns, but defend themselves more directly with blasts of wind, which are capable of freezing Hunters solid in the Snowy Mountains. Kushala Daora is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter 2. A typical Kushala has silver-colored skin constructed of a unique metal grown naturally by the individual. The rarer Kushala is one whose metalic skin has rusted to form a dark brown/red crust covering the skin. This skin is (at a later date) shed in a similar fashion to that of snakes, to reveal a softer, shinier grey. Notes *Damage accumulation will be separated into Elder quests, Guild 1-star to 5-stars (aka Guild Low Rank quests), Guild 6-stars to 8 stars (aka Guild High Rank quests) and Guild G-Lvl 3 Stars. So if a hunter fights Kushala in an Elder Quest, one must not expect the damage to carry into either the Guild Low or High Rank quests, and vice versa. **This principle applies to all Elder Dragon damage accumulation in the game. *A shed Kushala Daora skin is found on top of Area 8 in the Snowy Mountains, which can be mined for Khezu Whelps. *After shedding its old skin, Kushala Daora's new skin glows pure white before becoming metallic grey, as seen in the Kushala Daora Ecology Video. *Kushala Daora has two themes, although only one is heard in MHFU. *Destroying its horn or cutting its tail will completely nullify its ability to create a wind barrier. *The easiest way to attack the Kushala while it still has its wind aura up is to attack its head. However, attacking the head is very dangerous; if wind barrier strikes, you will be knocked down, and become completely vulnerable to any further attacks. *The rusted version of Kushala Daora is fought in the Town. *In the Elder Quests, in order to make the Kushala Daora flee, you must decrease his health by 30% within 25 minutes. *In Monster Hunter Frontier, Kushala Daora rests in Area 6 of the Jungle, when weakened enough. *You can break its horn, wings, and sever its tail for an extra carve. Notes (HC) *Kushala Daora is capable of inflicting the Defense Down status if the Hunter is close enough for the roar to launch him/her into the air. The ice crystals formed on the ground during a roar don't inflict the status but serve the purpose of stopping the red bar damage recovery of the Hunter. *Flash Bombing a Hardcore Kushala Daora will result in it flying into the air and releasing a barrage of Wind Ball Blasts directly below it within a 360-degree radius. After the Barrage it will fall down to the ground as if it were staggered in mid-air. Only safe spots here are directly below it where its shadow is and far away from where the Wind Balls are shot. *Gou (剛) Kushala Daora has an exclusive attack where it charges up an attack and then flaps its wings violently for a few seconds, enveloping itself in a Hurricane-like twister that OHKO's (rage mode) anyone who comes in direct contact with it. In rage mode this move has a charge-up time of approximately 1 second. *It is capable of homing charge attacks. *When it takes to the sky to perform its aerial attacks it will perform one of 4 attack chains: **A Triple Windblast (which cause big twister-wind orbs on impact with the ground). Safest place is to be directly below the Kushala Daora here. **A pounce at anything directly below it, followed by a homing Breath attack. Running below it after the pounce and then following the Kushala Daora while it's performing the homing breath attack is the safest way to deal with this. **A double swoop followed by a slash of its tail. **A triple "jumping" pounce with its front arms. *Claw Swipes will generate multiple tiny gusts that explode into small twisters after a few seconds. Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman